The Infected
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras would like to make her Master proud, so she is assigned a mission to kill some infected vampires. Can you guess who the infected vampires are?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is my new short story, maybe three to five chapters long. I'll add in some lemon if anybody can guess who the infected are. *Grins evilly* Hahahahaaha this will be fun. Hope that you will enjoy please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was walking down the hall happily until I fell and my face met the floor, I heard a snap and shed some tears from the pain. I sat up and put my nose back in place as blood gushed out of it.

"What?" I ask stupidly as I look around, I then look down to see the rug that was under me was no longer there, I heard a dark chuckle and look up to see my Master grinning down at me while holding the dark red rug. "Master!"

"You're to loud, Police Girl. I'm right here." Alucard said dropping the rug, I stood up and glared at him, his eyes flashed a darker crimson, I stop my glaring and look down at the ground.

"Why did you do that?" I ask after a few seconds of silence, I look back up at him, he was chuckling again.

"You should have known that I was here with you, you didn't sense me because you haven't been drinking your blood like a good little Draculina." Alucard said, I growled in frustration, this time my eyes flashing a dark crimson, I crossed my arms, and glared at him. "Oh, do I get to play with your demon now?"

"Stop it Master! You broke my nose." I said turning away from him.

"Need I to remind you that if you drink your blood you could heal faster." Alucard said.

"I'm not hungry right now. I will have it later." I said and walk away.

"Police Girl, you do not leave until I dismiss you." Alucard growled, I stop in my tracks. "Become stronger and I will no longer treat you like a weakling."

"Yes Master." I said but he had already demateralized.

...

I ran down the dark hallway of the abandon building, blood was splattered everywhere, my Master was somewhere else in the building killing the head vampire. I turned in a corner but then fell back and landed on my bum, my harkonnen falling to my side, I look up to see one of the other head vampires, a middle aged male.

"You should watch where you're going." The male said while leaning against the wall, I pick up my harkonnen and aimed it at him, his eyes became wide, I fired it. There was a crumbling noise, the smoke, that my harkonnen caused, cleared up, I saw that there was a giant hole in the wall and the vampire wasn't there. "You missed." The male whispered in my ear, I turned around with a squeal and fired once more. The male started laughing at me, he went around me in circles as I fired and missed.

"Hold still!" I yelled while firing again.

"You're fun to play with." The male said and push my up against the wall, my harkonnen fell by my feet, I grunted irritated, I glared at the male vampire that was too close, I gritted my teeth.

"Get off of me you bloody pervert!" I yelled.

"I'm not a pervert. This is being a pervert." The male vampire said cupping my breast and then reach for the buttons that concealed my upper body.

"Get away from me!" I yelled again trying to get him off but he didn't budge. Before the male could touch a single one of my buttons, there was a loud bang from a gun and blood splattered my face. I was surprised, I look up to see the male vampire was missing his head, his body stood there for another few seconds then fell to the floor. Behind him stood Master helding the Casull, he wasn't happy, he look quite pissed, but I still grinned, happy to see him and that he saved me from the now dead pervert. "Master!"

"Police Girl!" Alucard roared. "How the hell did an artificial vampire pin you to a wall and keep you from killing it?!" Alucard growled while putting the Casull away and started to slowly walk over to me, I step backwards but my back hit the wall, Alucard was only a few inches from me.

"I'm...sorry...Sir." I said on the verge of tears, I was so scared, what was he going to do?

"No! You are made of my blood! You are _suppose _to be a powerful vampire! You may be a fledging, a new born, but you should have taken him down easily. You should have been stronger then that scum! You disappointed me again, Police Girl. For now on, I will make training living hell for you until I think that you are powerful enough." Alucard said. "And you will start drinking blood."

"Yes...Sir." I said glum.

"Now, head back to Hellsing _and _have your dinner." Alucard said while grinning.

"Yes Master." I said picking up my beloved harkonnen, I walk around Master and headed for the Hellsing truck that was waiting outside for me.

...

I walk in to my room after taking a hot shower...or at least I think it was a hot shower, I can't tell the temperature of the water anymore...it doens't matter. As soon as I walk in I look at my table to see an ice bucket with a blood pack sticking out, I grunted annoyed remembering the order my Master gave to me. I sat down at my table, I stared at the blood pack for many minutes, I pick it up and examined it, poking my finger into the side and watch as the blood flowed around.

"Well, here's to humanity." I said while sinking my fangs into the plastic. The cold delicious liquid flowed into my mouth and went down my throat willingly, I closed my eyes, the how much I loved the taste, I hated it. The blood pack was gone in seconds but I remained with my eyes closed and my fangs attach to the pack.

"Very good, Police Girl." Alucard said, I opened my eyes, he was sitting across from me, his boots up on the table and a satisfied grin on his face. I huffed and put the pack down on the table.

"Thank you, Master." I said disappointed.

"How do you feel?" Alucard ask.

"...better...stronger." I said truthfully, once the blood entered my mouth and went down my throat I started to feel the power come to me and I didn't feel so weak...feel so sick. A feeling that I get when I don't drink blood, I hated to feel sick.

"Good." Alucard said. "Get some rest, your training will start tomorrow."

"Will we meet in the training room?" I ask expecting that.

"No, you will no longer train with the humans. We will train either in my chambers or out on the grounds. Tomorrow meet me in my chambers." Alucard said.

"We will not be training with Pip?" I ask sad, I heard a low growl come from Alucard.

"No, we will not be training with the frog." Alucard said, I rolled my eyes at the nick name for Pip.

"Yes, Sir." I said, I stood up. "Good night, Master." I smiled at him, I'm glad that I have Master, I feel safe around him, and I'm grateful that he found me that night with that damn vampire priest. In away, I'm glad he turned me, I can be by his side for eternity, even if he doesn't want me I will always be here for him.

"My, my. What a loyal servant I have." Alucard said grinning.

"Master! That's private thoughts!" I said blushing.

"Not for me." Alucard said. I huffed angry and then walk over to my coffin bed, I laid down.

"Yeah, night Master." I said annoyed and then lowered my coffin lid.

"Good morning, my fledging." Alucard said grinning at me one last time before the lid could block him from my view.

...

"Again!" Alucard said for the fifth time, I took a deep breath in and then blew the air out. I concentrated, I opened my eyes and then ran towards the wall like my Master told me to do, I got closer and closer, then BAM! I fell back onto my back with a grunt, I opened my eyes that had closed when I fell, I look at Master irritated, his teeth was gritted in annoyance also. "Focus!"

"I am focused! I can't do it!" I yelled at him.

"You will not raise your voice to me, Police Girl!" Alucard said. "Now try again!"

"Can I at least rest, we've been training for hours without rest." I said standing up.

"No, vampires do not rest, not until the sun has risen. So, we'll keep training until the sun rises." Alucard said. "We can start from the top if you like."

"No!" I grunted, it took my forever to learn the first two lessons, which was to turn into fog and to climb walls with my nails.

"Then get this right. Now, again!" Alucard said, I breathed in the unnecessary air and then ran towards the wall again.

**Focus. Believe that you can walk through it easily, pretend that the wall isn't there, that it's just air. You will be able to walk through it easily. **Alucard said in my head, my eyes turned crimson, I growled, I imagined that the wall wasn't there and kept running, I closed my eyes when the wall was only a few inches away, but then I kept running, nothing in my path. I stop and opened my eyes, I was in the hall outside of Alucard's chambers, I grinned.

"I did it!" I yelled throwing my arms up in victory.

**Excellent, Police Girl. **Alucard said proud. I walk back through the wall acting as if I've been doing it for years, Alucard stood in front of me grinning.

"Nice work, my fledging." Alucard said.

"Thank you, Master." I said.

"You may rest now. In five minutes we will start again." Alucard said walking over to his throne and sat down.

"What?! More training?!" I ask exhausted.

"Yes, I told you that I was going to make training a living hell for you." Alucard said, I look at him disappointed, I couldn't argue with Master, he will just give me one of his 'lessons'.

"Yes, Master." I said as my head hung.

...

**Few hours later**

I walk into Sir Integra's study rubbing my back, I never thought that my back would ache after being turned into a vampire, I thought that I wasn't suppose to deal with back problems. Sir Integra was working at her desk, puffing on a cigar, and scribbling stuff on business paper, she look up at me.

"Alucard is training you?" Sir Integra ask.

"Yes, we finally stop." I said sitting down in a chair that was in front of her desk.

"What have you learned?" Sir Integra ask putting out her cigar and leaning back in her chair, staring at me with interest.

"Oh, lets see. I can turn into fog, climb walls with my fingernails, go through walls, turn into bats, and I'm still learning to turn into a wolf. Which is really painful because I have to break my bones, and my bones transform, and uh." I said while getting shivers from the hours of breaking my bones just to transform into something I can't transform into. Everytime I tried to turn into a wolf, I turned into a deformed, messed up looking wolf. I look at the papers that were slightly hanging off of Sir Integra's desk, I pick them up and was about to set them back down but notice something that was interesting.

"Very good." Sir Integra said while I read through the papers, this vampire...vampires! Were quite interesting, but I growled in anger at them, they were not normal, not a true Noseferatu! Not a true vampire! This was a horribly made vampire! "Take an interest in something?"

"Hmmmm, I think so." I said as an idea formed in my head, I jump out of my chair with a smile. "Master!" I yelled running over to his shadow as he was appearing.

"What is it, Police Girl?" Alucard ask annoyed.

"If I kill these infected vampires, will you see me as a strong vampire? Will you stop teasing me and stop this ridiculous long training? I would like to make you proud, I would like to prove myself to you." I said showing him the papers, he grinned.

"These infected vampires are a disgrace to our kind, I would be quite proud if you killed them." Alucard said.

"Sir Integra! Will you please asign me this mission?!" I ask handing her the papers, she look them over.

"Of course, please finish them fast, I can't stand them." Sir Integra said.

"Yes!" I said jumping into the air happily.

"They live in America, get some rest, tomorrow I will send you over." Sir Integra said. "Alucard, I would like you to go with her, make sure she's safe from these...freaks."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Who are the infected? There will be lemon later if someone can guess who it is. I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Hahahahahahaha, okay 3 people (Dynamosaurus Rex, PrincessLinnyBinny, and a Guest) figured it out who the infected are. = D**

**So I will be adding a lemon. I hope that you enjoy, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Police Girl and I had boarded the plane an hour after we got up, I sat in the seat, drinking a glass of blood wine while visualizing what my feldging would do to those infected freaks. My Childe was in the back, in the storage compartment, she still is to young and had to rest in a coffin filled with her native soil. It was 1 o'clock at night and we would be landing in an hour, I stood up and sunk through the floor to the bottom of the plane, I stood in the middle of the storage compartment area. Just a few inches from me stood Seras' coffin, I walk over to it and tap on it.

"M-master?" Seras ask tired.

"Police Girl." I said, the lid slid open and Seras sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Are we there?" Seras ask.

"No, stay in you coffin." I said trying to make sure she doesn't lose strength by coming out of the safety of her coffin. I sat down on the edge and pulled out three blood packs. I threw them down in her lap, she jump and look down, she look up at me with wide sad eyes.

"Master?" Seras said curious and scared.

"Drink, I don't want you to be weak for this mission." I said. "These may be infected vampires but they are strong, one is able to read minds and will know your next move. Another can make you feel different emotions and can easily make you weak. There is another, she can see into the future, she probably can see us coming now, we would be lucky to make it there without them knowing. So drink."

"Yes Master." Seras said, she pick up one of them and slowly sank her teeth into the plastic to get to the cold blood. I summoned my glass of blood wine, it appeared in my hand and I sip on it. I grinned as reach for the second with more desire and thirst, her eyes crimson, her fangs enlongnated, she growled as she sank her teeth into the second blood pack. I petted her hair as she drank.

"Perfect, my pet." I said soothingly. She ignored my touch and kept drinking. When she finished her third, she look around hungry, looking for more blood, I chuckled in amusement. In a flash I changed our positions, I was sitting in the coffin with Seras in my lap, she was purring, I brushed her cheek. I raised my glass to her lips, she watch me as she drank, she was afraid that I would take it away from her. "Good girl, Seras." I said as she drank the last few drops, I brought the empty glass away and we sat there in silence looking at each other.

"Master..." Seras whispered, she was confused on what was going on, her eyes turning back to a sky blue.

* * *

Why did Alucard put me in his lap? I remember that I went through a small blood lust and drank all the blood willingly, I remember letting my demon out...but just a little. I remember Alucard setting me in his lap, but why?! Why am I still in his lap?! Why were we just sitting here in silence, staring into each other's eyes?! I never realized how good looking Master was, his wild black hair around that beautiful pale face, no flaws or scars or anything messed up on his face, it lwas smooth and perfect. That grin...more of a soft smile was outlined on his face, his burning crimson eyes staring into my sky blue. One of his long arms wrapped around my waist...in a possessive way?! His long legs under me as I sat on top of them, I blushed as I notice that I was also sitting over his groin, I bit my bottom lip, Alucard watch me carefully, his eyes flickered from my eyes, to my blushing cheeks, to my lip that I was biting. His glass disappeared and he wrap his arms around me more and brought me down, my back to him as I was push up to his front, his lips near my ear.

"Let us rest." Alucard spoke softly then lowered the lid. OH MY GOD! He was going to sleep in the coffin with me?! Why?! Master is Master, why is he doing this?! Is he just teasing me? Or maybe he's tired and this is nothing to him? I actually became really comfortable being up against Master with his arms around me, I leaned more into him and laid my head on his arm, I slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It was normal for a Master to once in awhile fall asleep with his fledging, usually the feldging would come to the Master's coffin to sleep, like a small scared child that crawls into their parent's bed. But then that feeling/thought changed when Seras leaned more into me, resting her head on my arm and then falling into a deep slumber. My eyes became wide and I stared at her, did she not know that this is normal? I could feel her feelings, she was comfortable and relax being in my arms...that is normal for a fledging to feel, to feel safe and relax around their Master. I stared at her some more, she just...fascinated me? Why? She is just like any other fledging I had. No, no other was so loyal, so innocent, so perfect. My three 'brides' they just craved blood all the time, they were not perfect or even a true vampire, they were just wild blood lust animals and I am glad that they had died. Then there was Mina, that bitch, she wanted that Harker boy, and I loved her. No! I do not want to think about her, I thought about Seras instead.

Seras is quite interesting. I can tell that she will be a powerful vampire one day, I love how she wants to please me and wants to remain by my side of all eternity, even if I don't want her, which is not true. I would never treat Seras like my other fledgings, she is special, she is better then the others, and I don't want to give her up, I claimed her as my own Childe, she is mine rather she likes it or not. Seras doesn't want to drink the blood but yet when she does she brings out this dark beautiful creature of the night, she brings out her inner darkness. And she is so innocent for a vampire, something I've never seen before, someone filled with anger and darkness to be so innocent and nice and smile all the time. Her smile, I never realized before how much I love her smile, it brings a warmth into my chest that I do not understand. Weakness, I quickly stop thinking about her smile, but even when I thought about her that warmth remained. I growled, disgusted with myself. How could I be so weak?!

I look back down at her and did not care if I was being weak, I sniffed the air and got her scent, I purred, such a lovely scent. I brought her even closer to me, no space between us anywhere, she moaned softly and then went back to sleep, I put my head down on hers, our cheeks together, my chin resting on her shoulder. My Seras.

* * *

The plane landed a few minutes ago, I was so anxious to get there and kill those freaks. There was a car waiting for us, I ran to it and got in the back, Master followed slowly and sat down beside me. The car started to drive us towards our destination.

"Is our coffins their yet?" Alucard ask the driver.

"Yes Sir." The driver said.

"Good, there better not be a single scratch on mine or there will be trouble." Alucard said grinning, I look up at Master confused.

"Master?" I ask.

"Yes, Police Girl?" Alucard ask grinning down at me.

"Aren't we going on our mission?" I ask.

"Afraid not, the sun will be rising in two hours, tomorrow we will complete our mission." Alucard said.

"Uh...yes, Sir." I said sad, I look back out the window and saw a sign coming up, I already knew where we were going but I read the sign anyways. It read: The City of Forks Welcomes You. We rode around the town until we finally got to a small motel, we left the driver who gave us a key to room 3, I walk to our room and opened the door for Master, but he just walk through the wall to get into the room. I rolled my eyes annoyed, walk in, and kick the door closed. In front of us was our two coffins, I was kind of sad about that, I wanted to sleep with Master again, I wanted to be in his arms and have him hold me possessively.

"Tomorrow night, you will have more blood before going on the mission, for now rest." Alucard said as he demateralized into his coffin.

"Yes, Master." I said as I hung my head and headed for my coffin, but I never made it to my coffin, I appeared in a dark area, I look around confused but then felt arms snake around my form and pull me closed to another form. I look over my shoulder to see Master giving me a malicious grin, I smiled and once again leaned into him and fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

* * *

Edward has been wanting me to keep an eye on the future, make sure that Bella wasn't in trouble. Make sure that nothing was a threat to Bella. Now I love Edward and Bella but...I can't do this, it takes alot of engery from me, I constantly have to go out and feed because I'm using up alot of my power just to watch Bella. There hasn't been any sign of a threat towards her, something tingled in the back of my head, it kept trying to show me a vision but I ignored it, Bella is family, she's more important, her life is in danger because of us, the least I could do was watch out for my future sister in law. I shoved the vision back and ignored it completely, I look around the quiet house, it was like nobody was here but the whole family was here except for Edward, who went off at night to stay up with Bella and protect her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**If none of you got it yet it's Twilight. For those who never saw it or read the books, don't. I have nothing against it...I just hate it. Those damn sparkling fairies. I hope that you enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**Don't you just love Nancy Sinatra (btw, I am a Sinatra girl while my sis is a Martin girl). ****_Bang, Bang. = _****D I hope that you will enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in a good mood, no, not a good mood, a wonderful mood. I felt so refreshed and felt so wonderful! I don't know why I felt like this, I don't know this new feeling, this warmth in my chest, my stomach in knots. Something kept poking at me, telling me that this was an obivous feeling that I should know but I couldn't recall it, ever feeling this way. Master and I got up a few minutes ago, of course as soon as I got up Master ordered me to drink the blood and I did. I not waited on the bed, waiting for Master, he went out to find out more about the Cullens and where they lived.

"_I was five and he was six, we rode on horses made of sticks, he wore black and I wore white, he would always win the_ _fight_."I sang, I don't know why this particular song, it just was stuck in my head since I woke up this morning. "_Bang Bang, he shot me down. Bang Bang, I hit the ground. Bang Bang, that awful sound. Bang Bang, my baby shot me down."_

Alucard walk in grinning, I stop singing right away and smiled up at him.

"I know where they live. Lets go." Alucard said, I jump up happily. "It is not far from here and the night is a beautiful one."

"Yes Master!" I said grinning, my eyes turning crimson, excited for the small battle ahead. I ran out the door following in my Master's shadow. "_Seasons came and changed the time, when I grew up I called him mine, he would always laugh and say 'remember when we used to play?'. Bang Bang, I shot you down. Bang Bang, you hit the ground. Bang Bang, that awful sound. Bang Bang, I used to shoot you down._" I went back to singing quietly to myself, my Master heard me but didn't say anything. When I look up I saw that we were in the woods heading towards a lite up house, the upper floor was a darkish brown wood while the lower floor was black brick. I smiled, in just a few seconds there will be bloodshed and I'm actually looking forward to it, to please Master, to be a strong vampire, to be a true vampire.

"Police Girl." Alucard said stopping in his tracks and turned his head slightly towards my direction.

"May I, Master?" I ask, I heard him chuckle lightly at my eagerness.

"Make me proud." Alucard said. I growled in triumph and ran towards the house, I kick the front door in, immediately a young blonde male stood there, he had golden eyes and he look sophisticated.

"May I ask, what do you want?" The man spoke, then two other males showed up behind him growling at me, one was a buff guy, he had dark brown hair, golden eyes, and he was quite tall. Next to him stood a young man that was a foot shorter then him, he had light blonde/brown hair, golden eyes, and he didn't show any emotions. I knew who they were from the file we had at Hellsing, the one who spoke to me is Carlisle Cullen, the buff was Emmett Cullen, and the expressionless one was Jasper Cullen. Jasper was the one who could control my emotions, I had to be careful around him, I block my mind from him, one of the powers my Master had taught me in the last few days.

"_Music played, and people sang!_" I sang looking as if I was mad.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle ask a little confused by my singing, I ran towards him in a flash, my hand struck out, I grabbed him by his head and brought us both down, smashing his head into the floor. The wooden floor crack beneath him, I snap his head to the side, a large crack, like as if he was made of glass, showed on his neck. I growled in pleasure. I heard the other two growl in fury I run towards me, I quickly used my vampiric speed to go around the room, all they saw was a flash of red as I ran around the room. I then ended up in front of Emmett, I kick his knee cap and it snap back breaking his leg, he fell to the floor with a scream, I laughed evilly and then look over at Jasper, he look to Carlisle to Emmett to me. I grabbed him by the throat and dragged him over to me, he push on me and I moved an inch or so but I didn't let go of him, I sunk my fangs into his neck, his fragile skin crack as soon as my teeth met his neck. The cracks spread and then his head fell to the floor, I threw his body at the wall and then look down at Carlisle, I grinned at him before sending my foot down onto his neck, just like Jasper, his neck crack and broke.

"_Just for me, the church bells rang!" _I sang on as I turned towards Emmett, he look at his dead 'brother' and his adopted father.

"Damn you!" Emmett screamed.

"How dare you speak to my fledging like that. You should respect a true vampire, boy." Alucard said as he leaned against the wall, enjoying the fight. Then a blonde and two brunettes showed up, they look at the mess, I also recognized them immediately, the blonde is Rosalie Cullen, and the two brunettes are Esme and Alice. I killed Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, and killed Esme's spouse, Carlisle. All I have left are the five, but where was Edward? Esme and Alice look like they were going to cry but to bad for them, they can't.

"_Now he's gone, I don't know why!" _I sang as I walk over to Emmett, I rip his head off and threw it at his girlfriend, Rosalie, she held it and screamed. She then turned her angry revengeful eyes on me and growled, baring her fangs. "_And till this day, sometimes I cry!" _Rosalie ran at me, I grabbed her and broke her arm, it fell to the floor. "You damn vampires are so fragile. You're nothing but glass!" I said as her broken arm shattered beneath me as I stomp on it to make my point.

"Let her go!" Esme yelled, Alucard started chuckling darkly.

"Though I love your darkness, Seras. I can't let you have all the fun." Alucard said as he slowly made his way to Esme, who was looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

"Go right ahead Master." I said grinning as the blonde tried to escape my grasp. I threw my arm down and I slice her in half, shoulder to waist, her expression became blank as she fell apart. I drop her upper body and look over at Master, he was slowly twisting Esme's head around, you could hear the cracking noises as her neck broke slowly, she was screaming in pain, I look around for Alice. She was sitting in the corner, gripping her hair, she was going insane. "Poor little Alice." I said as my shadow fell upon her shaking form. "_He didn't even say goodbye, he didn't take the time to lie. Bang Bang, he shot me down. Bang Bang, I hit the ground." _I shot my hand through her chest, I grabbed her heart and pulled it out, I then smashed it in front of her, she sat there for another few seconds until she fell over dead. I look back over at Master, he held Esme's head, grinning in sastifaction. "Now what?"

"We have to rip them to shreds and burn the pieces." Alucard said.

"Bonfire out back?" I ask grinning. "I'll go get the fire wood." I walk off towards the back.

...

I watch as we threw piece after piece into the blazing fire. Master had shreded them while I started the fire. There was still no sign of Edward and I was pissed, where was he? He was the last one of the Cullen family and after we kill him we could go home, and Master wouldn't look down at me like I'm some weak vampire that needs rough training all day without a moment of rest. I then heard a car pull up, Alucard and I turned around and heard voices talking. There was somebody else here? I slowly made my way into the house, I knew Edward was here but who was the other? It wasn't a vampire...it was a...human! Did she know of his secret?! I grinned as I walk into the foyer and they both look at me, Edward look pissed and the girl look scared.

"Who are you?" Edward ask.

"Your families and your death." I said grinning, I look at the girl. "And quite possibly yours too." I laugh.

"Where is my family?" Edward ask.

"In the back, enjoying the fire." I joke.

"I'll kill you!" Edward yelled, he was in front of me in a flash and grabbed me by my throat, but then Alucard appeared behind him, he growled furious that the male had touch me. He pick Edward up and threw him at the wall, I look at the girl and ran over to her, her blood smelled so good. Alucard made sure to hold Edward to he couldn't get to his human.

"Edward, help!" The human screamed trying to get away, I whispered in her ear as she watch her beloved.

"_Bang Bang, that awful sound." _I sank my teeth in the human's throat, she screamed in pain.

"Bella!" Edward roared but then I heard a gunshot, Bella and I both look to see that Alucard blew his head off, I grinned into his neck, as the human screamed. I released my fangs, her blood was so good, Alucard walk over to us.

"_Bang Bang, my baby shot me down." _I sang into her ear, I then sank my fangs back into her neck, Alucard sank his fangs into her wrist, his hand brushed over mine that was lying on her shoulder. I was surprised by his action but at the same time I was aroused. The human stop screaming and trying to escape, she was limb and was moaning silently. When we drained her dry her body fell to the floor, I look up at Alucard. "_Baby shot me down."_ Alucard then pulled me into him and kiss me on the lips, I threw my arms over him and crush my lips to his deepening the kiss. Alucard push me against a wall, roughly kissing me, his hands roaming around my body. Before I knew it his hands found my buttons to my shirt and I was bare, my chest exposed, but it was okay because when I look down his chest was exposed as well. I ran my hands down his chest, to his abes, to his lower stomach and stop there, afraid to go farther. Alucard pulled his head away and chuckled at my innocence, he undid his pants and soon his large cock was exposed to me as well, I blushed. Alucard reach for my skirt but I quickly put my hands over his and stop him.

"Do not be afraid, my sweet. I just want to bring you pleasure, I want to bring you ecstasy." Alucard said as his lips brushed over mine, I was craving for another one of his kisses. As he distracted me with his lips, he slowly and sneakly rip off my skirt and pulled down my underwear, I squeak as I saw that I was totally naked and that we were going to do it. "Shhhhh, Seras. Hush, my little one." Alucard said brushing his lips against mine in a distracting way once again, he slid me up the wall and positioned himself in between my legs, my legs wrap around him. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"Alucard." I whispered, as soon as his name left my mouth, he thrust up, a tearing sensation came to me, a few tears leak from the corner of my eyes, I look at Alucard, his lips meeting mine as he waited for me to adjust to him being inside me. After a few seconds, he started a pace, picking up speed and thrusting up inside of me, the pain turned to pleasure, I moaned and grip his shoulders. Alucard wrap his arms around me, our sweaty cheeks meeting as they rubbed against each other. "Alucard!" I moaned, I could feel that I was going to orgasm soon. Alucard thrust up inside of me with a growl, his nails digging into my arms, he pulled his head back and look into my eyes, his a scary crimson. Alucard went into vampiric speed and thrust up inside of me harder, I moaned long and low.

"Seras!" Alucard hissed my name but not in anger, it sounded more possessively. My mouth opened in a silent scream as I orgasmed, Alucard kept thrusting up inside me until he finally orgasmed and became soft inside me.

"Alucard." I whispered as I wrap my arms around his neck and laid my chin on his shoulder, he laid his chin on my shoulder. He pulled himself out of me and set me down, I look up at him confused.

"The sooner we get back to Hellsing, the sooner we can get into my coffin." Alucard said with a grin, I grinned as well.

As soon as we took care of the other two bodies we got back onto the plane, Alucard didn't sit up in the regular seats, he crawled into my coffin and wrap his long arms around me, once again we went into a deep slumber together. We dreamt of kissing each other, holding each other, and loving each other.

* * *

**The End**

**Everytime I listen to that song (That Seras sings in this chapter) I think about Alucard and Seras. **

**Man I love Kill Bill...and Quentin Tarantino. = D**

**I hope that enjoyed, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
